The Incredible Hulk (TV series) Season 4 6
| EpisodeTitle = Bring Me the Head of the Hulk | Synopsis = Somewhere, inside a lab, the Hulk destroys some equipment inside, and he throws a computer through the window before running out. In Paris, a man walks through his house and sits down at his desk. His friend, Alex, comes in, and they review the Hulk's recent sightings and figure out where he's going next. Alex tells the man that the Hulk was last seen at another lab, and that the destruction was serious, and that the Hulk must have been commando trained. The man says that this confirms his suspicions about the creature's M.O. Alex gives him several dossiers, and he picks one in particular, Jane Cabot, for their project.leaves and books them a flight to Chicago, and the man looks at a schematic of the Hulk's body and then he looks at a picture of the Hulk on the wall. In Chicago, at the National Register the following day, the man, who introduces himself as La Fronte, meets with Jack McGee and Mark Roberts. He tells them that he's a mercenary, and he offers to get the Hulk for them, but they realize that he's suggesting killing the Hulk instead of capturing him, Jack and Mark turn him down, refusing to grant him a license to kill the creature. La Fronte leaves and goes to another newspaper, a rival of the Register. He meets with the editor, Neil Hines, and after a discussion, and advice from the editor's assistant, Ludin, Neil gives La Fronte the ok to kill the Hulk for their paper's publicity. Over the next couple days, La Fronte sets up a fake organization to fund dr. Jane Cabot's research, and buys a lab and helps her set up shop there. La Fronte begins searching for personnel, and he accepts an application from David Banner, and after getting off the phone with David, La Fronte and Alex try to ascertain wether or not David is the man they're looking for, the man who becomes the Hulk. David arrives later, and Alex shows him to his room. Later, La Fronte and Alex meet with David and Jane, and who they leave, Alex tells La Fronte that David is nice, and La Fronte tells Alex not to fraternize with him, as he may have to shoot him. Later, the two test the bazooka that La Fronte bought off the back market, and later, outside, Alex and La Fronte test their binoculars, and make sure the perimeter around the lab is covered so no one can leave. Inside, David works in the lab, and he brings in a container of hydrochloric acid, and he and David put it in a cabinet in the corner. Alex is about to ask David something, but Jane comes in and Alex leaves. Later, David and Jane discuss Jane's work, and they continue working. They work long into the night, and they start getting tired, so David retires to his room. Jane stays a while longer to take some more notes, but she accidentally bumps a lever, which moves the laser she was working with upwards, and it blasts the cabinet with the acid. The bottles break and the topic fumes escape into the air, making Jane choke. She tries to leave, but immediately falls unconscious. David walks in, and immediately begins coughing. He falls down next to Jane on the floor, and with the threat of death looming, David turns into the Hulk. The Hulk stands, and is confused by his lungs, which are in pain due to the acid. He begins coughing, and he throws the cabinet through the roof, where it lands in the courtyard outside. Hulk walks back to Jane and supports himself on a table, but he puts too much weight on the table, and he pushes it through a door on the other side of the room. Picking up Jane's unconscious form, he walks out through the door, kicking the table out of the doorway. He puts Jane down outside, who has by this time woken up, but Alex walks around the corner with he bazooka, having heard the alarm that went off when Hulk broke the door. He tries to communicate with the creature, but La Fronte runs out and tries to grab the gun to shoot the Hulk. He inadvertently fires a missile from the bazooka, and explodes a ways away. Hulk runs off, and La Fronte watches, angry that Alex hesitated to kill the beast. Hulk wanders through the woods, and eventually sits down, reverting back to David Banner. La Fronte tells Alex to call a staff meeting, and Alex begins gathering the staff. David walks back to the lab, and manages to open the window and get inside his room. Wearing only his torn pants, he umps in his bed and covers himself up, as Alex walks in. Telling Alex he'll be right there, he gets up and changes once the man leaves. He attends the meeting, in which La Fronte tells the employees that the commotion in the lab was merely some vandals trying to break in, and that everything is under control now. Once everyone leaves, Jane stays after and talks to David, and she tells him that she wants to study the Hulk, as he could be very important to her research. David tries to make her understand the risk, without revealing that he is the Hulk, but Jane is stubborn, and she resolves to go along with the Hulk research. Elsewhere, Jack McGee meets with Pauline, a reporter from the newspaper that hired La Fronte to kill the Hulk. Jack, who has bribed Pauline to get information about La Fronte and his job with a job at the Register, grills her, and she tells him what she knows. Jack tells her to stick with it and see where all La Fronte's money is going, and she'll have the job. That night, he and Mark Roberts go over news articles, and realize that La Fronte is responsible for many assassinations, kidnappings, war crimes, and other atrocities, and that he's a killer. Pauline calls with information concerning the money, ad she tells Jack that it's going to a lab in a deserted location. Jack gets the location, and after telling her that she has the job, he leaves. Meanwhile, back at the lab, Alex receives a call from Jack McGee, who is posing as an employee from an equipment store. Alex patch him through to Jane, but La Fronte comes in, and after rehang abut the call, tells Alex that they've had no dealings with any company like that. They listen in on the call, and Jack tells Jane over the phone that he's a reporter, and he reveals the truth, that the whole lab and grant from a mysterious company, were all an elaborate plan, set up by the evil mercenary La Fronte, with the intention of luring and killing the Hulk (David is normally sighted as the Hulk at labs, due to the fact that he's looking for a cure). Jane gets off the phone and tells David, and he convinces her to believe McGee, since David knows full-well that Jack is a good reporter. She agrees, but before they can leave, La Fronte shows up, with Alex at gunpoint, as Alex had protested against killing the other innocent employees. He calls the entire staff to that room, and once he has them all inside he announces his plan to burn down the lab. David, not willing to risk the others, comes forward and privately reveals himself as the Hulk, but La Fronte says that he wants David to transform. David says that he can't just transform, and La Fronte decides to give David a little help, but tossing firebombs around the room, figuring that this will trigger his transformation. He runs out and locks them in, and everyone begins trying to break out.David hurts his hand while helping, and his transformation triggers. Outside, Jack McGee stand son a hill overlooking the lab, and through binoculars, he sees La Fronte opening a case with his bazooka inside. Jack rushes towards the lab. Unseen by everyone else, David becomes the Hulk, and he breaks out through the door. La Fronte was for Hulk to come close enough to where he can hit the creature with a missile, but as he fires,, Jack drives his car trough the front gate, and the missile hits the car, exploding, and the car lights on fire. Jack jumps out, and La Fronte begins reloading. He is too slow however, and Hulk runs up and snatches the gun out of his hands, bending it and rapping the mercenary up in it. Inside the burning lab, Jane lies on the floor, choking and calling David's name. Hulk runs in and comes out carrying Jane, and he hands her to Jack before running off. Later, after La Fronte has been arrested, David and Jane say their goodbyes, and David leaves. | Appearing = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Alex * Antagonists: * La Fronte Other Characters: * Pauline * * Ludin Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** National Register **** Unnamed lab *** **** | Notes = * David turns into the Hulk 2 times in his episode. He also appears in the beginning as Hulk. | Trivia = * This is the first episode directed by Bill Bixby. * The picture of the Hulk on the wall in La Fronte's house is taken from the episode Terror in Times Square. | Recommended = | Links = }}